King Einon
King Einon is the main antagonist of the first ''Dragonheart ''movie. Einon was the son of King Freyne, as well as the prince. Bowen thought he trained him to be just and good. Unfortunately, he wasn't good at training people to be good and blamed it on Draco. Einon had always been evil and cruel, no better, if not worse, than his father (whom he viciously finished off to claim the crown). He almost died when a village girl named Kara fell from a burning house. Einon was pushed into a spike, striking him straight in his heart. The wound is deep, so he nearly died. But his mother took him toDraco the dragon. After telling Einon to swear that he will lead a life of truth and honesty, Einon dies. But Draco offers his heart to bring Einon back from the dead. But Einon began to show signs that he was as bad if not worse then his father and avenging his father's death by burning out Redbeard's eyes. Bowen tried to stop him and saying "Remember the old code!" But Einon repiled saying a King is above the code! Bowen tackled him and started fighting his soldiers to get a point to Einon. Bowen returned to Draco's cave, believing him to have turned Einon evil and swore to kill every single dragon. 12 years later, Einon is an extremely tyrannical king with bloodlust and vengence. He raised taxes high so he and his cronies could have a feast for themselves. He meets Kara again and he locks her up but it fails and the girl escapes with the queen's help. When he finds Kara again, Einon meets Bowen for the second time and engages him in a vicious duel with at the river. After badly injuring Bowen in his shoulder, Einon reveals that he was evil all along. Before he can kill Bowen, Draco interferes and drives Einon and his companions off by showing him his half-heart that also beats in Einon's chest. Bowen gets revenge on him in the second duel by killing Draco thus ending his reign of tyranny. PersonalityEdit Hot-tempered, spoilt and arrogant, Einon was a cruel and heartless individual. He was extremely narcissistic and immensely callous. He was sly, bitter and very malicious, considerably unaffected by the suffering he caused. His pure evil is almost driven to the point of murdering members of his own family and attacking his own, trusted allies. He is also not very nice. TO THE STARS, TO THE STARS!!!!!! Trivia * King Einon is very similar to Anakin Skywalker because he was a good knight who turned to the Dark Side and King Einon, like Anakin is assisted with his wise mentor Bowen. * How King Einon becomes evil is rather similar to how Mathayus overthrows an evil ruler and then becomes corrupted by power himself. Category:Movie villains Category:Big Bad Category:Deceased Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Genius Category:Humans Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:Bad king Category:Child-Abusers Category:Antagonists Category:Tyrannical Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Bigger Bad